new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricky and Flappy
(Spanish: Ricardo y Florencia) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot The misadventures of two black cats named Ricky and Flappy, who had many deals with villains and friends. Characters Main *'Ricky Cat' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a cat who is comical and one of the main protagonists. *'Flappy Cat' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a cat who is Ricky's love interest and one of the main protagonists. *'Lieutenant Duck' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a duck who solves mysteries and Ricky and Flappy's friend. *'Piano Dog' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a dog who likes to playing piano and Ricky and Flappy's friend. Recurring *'Croaky' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a frog who is a banjo player and lives in the swamp. *'Molly Cow' (voiced by April Winchell) - a cow who loves to eat and Lieutenant's love interest. *'Inktober Squid' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a squid who talks by using ink shapes. *'Floppy Rabbit' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a rabbit who likes to jump and Ricky's other friend. *'Bumper the Car' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a car who is Ricky's main method of transportation and communicates with car sounds. Villains *'Wally Wolf' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a wolf who is Ricky and Flappy's arch-enemy. *'Bumble Bill' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a bumblebee who hates music and Wally's partner-in-crime. *'Sidney Skunk' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a skunk who is a thief. *'The Skeleton Conductor' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a skeleton who owns a train called the Graveyard Express. Filmography 2005 *''Song of the Old West'' - *''Train Trouble'' - *''Police Peril'' - 2006 *''Firefighter Duo'' - *''Swing the Spiders!'' - *''Grand Parade of 1932'' - *''Building Cleaners'' - *''A Mysterious Fellow'' - 2007 *''King of the Spades'' - *''Tree Chopping'' - *''Ricky and Flappy at School'' - *''The Insect Bandit'' - *''Scandal Symphony'' - *''Halloween Mascarade'' - 2008 *''Cats in Toyland'' - *''Ricky's Boxing Robot'' - *''Jungle Follies'' - *''The Dancing Duck'' - *''Bolts and Nuts'' - 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * The Matias Pudu Show * Matias Pudu, P.I. * Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics * Matias Pudu's Space Race * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie * Space Soccer * Fabian Fox Havoc! (cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! Gallery Title Cards Characters Official Artwork Ricky, Flapper, Piano Dog and Lieutenant Duck.png|Ricky Cat, Flappy Cat, Piano Dog and Lieutenant Duck Croakey.png|Croaky Molly Cow.png|Molly Cow Inktober the Squid.png|Inktober the Squid Floppy the Rabbit.png|Floppy the Rabbit Bumper the Car.png|Bumper the Car Bumble Bill.png|Bumble Bill Wally Wolf.png|Wally Wolf Sidney Skunk.png|Sidney Skunk The Skeleton Conductor.png|The Skeleton Conductor Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Power Bulldog Cartoons' Andy Antelope, Warner Bros.' Foxy, Paramount Pictures' Bimbo, Disney's Mickey Mouse (late 1920s-early 1930 shorts), Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Alice Comedies, MGM's Flip the Frog, Universal Pictures' Pooch the Pup, Terrytoons' Farmer Alfalfa and Van Beuren Studios' Cubby Bear. * The series is animated in black and white, like in 1920's/early 1930's cartoons. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Cartoons Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Theatrical short series Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Matias Pudu and Friends